


Worthwhile

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Remus makes his visit worthwhile.





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Fifteen prompt(s) used: Believe/ fire  
> Pairing: Severus/Remus  
> Kink: wax play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worthwhile 

~

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to enter my quarters without invitation.” 

Remus, sitting naked and cross-legged on Severus’ bed, looked up and smiled. “If you didn’t want me here, you shouldn’t have added me to your wards.” 

Severus snorted. “Details.” 

“Do you want me to go?” Remus asked. He gestured at the items spread out before him. “You should know I’ve been shopping. I brought edible body paint, this flogger, and wax.” 

Severus walked further into the room, shedding his robes as he went. “As the things you’ve brought seem to require two people, I suppose you may as well stay.” 

Remus’ smile deepened. “Thank you. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“You’d better,” grumbled Severus, finally climbing up onto the bed once naked. “It’s been a crap day.” 

“I heard.” Remus reached out, clasped Severus’ hand and squeezed once. “Which is why I visited the sex toy shop today.” 

Severus’ lips twitched. “It’s as if you know me.” 

“Right? How mad is that?” They shared an intimate smile, and Remus exhaled. “So, what would you like to try first?” 

Severus picked up each package, examining it. “Edible body paint?” He snorted, tossing it aside. “The flogger does have possibilities—” He eyed Remus, dark speculation in his eyes.

Remus swallowed hard. “I’m at your disposal,” he said, voice suddenly hoarse. 

Lips pursed, Severus fondled the flogger another moment, then shook his head. “Perhaps another time. I’m too tired tonight. Those bloody children really do take it out of me.” 

Remus hummed, taking the flogger away. “Wax it is, then.” 

Severus nodded. “That sounds suitably relaxing.” 

Gathering up all his purchases, Remus scooted to the edge of the bed, walked over to the dresser and put several items in the sex drawer. Then, stopping at the fireplace, he leaned down to the fire and lit the candle. 

When he turned back towards the bed, Severus was watching him. He had scooted up to the head of the bed where he was leaning, and the look in his eyes made Remus warm all over. “Like what you see?”

“If I could come home to find you naked in my quarters all the time, this job would almost be worth it,” Severus murmured. 

“My relationship with you is the only thing making life worth living at the moment,” Remus admitted. 

Surprise and something else, something warm, flared in Severus’ eyes. “Not enjoying the brats?” 

Remus exhaled, climbing onto the bed. “Not when all I could think of was what we’d do tonight, no.” And straddling Severus, he said, “And that’s enough about our jobs.” 

Severus looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes. “Yes, sir.” 

The flare of heat that engulfed Remus made his hands tremble, and a drop of wax dripped onto the bed. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was supposed to be for me.” 

Remus laughed. “Shut it, you. Yes it is.” Banishing the mess, he held the candle over Severus’ chest, carefully dripping some onto his skin. 

Severus hissed, his eyes going to half mast. “Mmm. Nice.” 

“Yeah?” Leaning down, Remus licked his collarbone before dripping more onto his stomach, around his belly button. “Close your eyes,” he whispered in Severus’ ear. 

Severus obeyed, and as Remus continued dripping wax on him, he would tense, then relax as it cooled to body temperature. His hisses and moans were gorgeous to Remus’ ears, and soon Severus was covered with wax, all except his erect cock, which Remus had avoided. 

It was only when Severus was fisting the sheets and arching his hips up as if trying to fuck the air that Remus relented and, blowing out the candle, he sent it sailing across the room before bending down and enveloping Severus’ cock with his mouth. 

Severus howled, thrusting his hips into the air to shove his cock deeper into Remus’ mouth. When Remus held his hips down, Severus whimpered, his hands tangling in Remus’ hair. It wasn’t long before Severus was trembling through his orgasm, spilling down Remus’ throat. 

Remus pulled off when Severus tugged on his hair, moving up to kiss him. 

“Thank you,” Severus whispered, his arms going around Remus’ neck. 

When Remus drew back and manoeuvred Severus onto his stomach, his body was relaxed, and he was smirking. “Think you can make me come again?” he murmured, eyebrow raised. 

Remus smiled tightly. “I’m willing to try,” he growled, conjuring lube and slathering it messily over his cock. 

Severus, knowing what he was doing, spread his legs and arched his back as if offering himself. And when Remus pressed two fingers inside his hole, he rode them slowly, lewdly. 

“You’re fucking trying to kill me,” Remus wheezed, managing to slip a third finger in. 

Severus tossed an insolent smirk over his shoulder. “No, you’re no use to me dead, not if I want to get fucked.” 

Growling, Remus removed his fingers and positioned his cock, pressing past the tight ring guarding Severus’ entrance to open him to Remus’ intrusion. 

Severus moaned, long and low. “I always forget how you feel,” he gasped. 

Remus, almost mad from the delicious tightness surrounding his cock, continued pressing inside until he was fully buried. “You okay?” he choked out once he was balls deep. 

“Just do it,” Severus said, and that was all the invitation Remus needed. Holding Severus’ hips down, he withdrew, then shoved himself back in; over and over he rode Severus, his world narrowed down to the sensation of Severus’ tight arse taking him. 

Eventually, he felt his balls draw up, and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. With a howl, he came, his cock spurting inside Severus, his hips shuddering. 

He landed on top of Severus, who was also panting. When he could speak Remus whispered, “Did I make you come again?” 

Severus chuckled softly. “If I tell you, you’ll only get a swollen head, so I refuse to comment.” 

Laughing, Remus kissed his cheek. “You’re welcome.” And slowly, he uncoupled himself to roll off Severus and onto his back. “So, does that performance get me an open invitation to your quarters?”

Severus rolled over, turning his head and smirking at him. “It gets your foot in the door, I suppose.” 

“So generous,” Remus said, tone dry. 

“Indeed. I’m obviously softening in my old age.” Severus looked down at his wax covered mess of a body. “Although, it is helpful to have a partner to help remove things from crevices.” Sitting up, he extended a hand to Remus. “Bath?” 

“Love to.” 

~


End file.
